Of The War
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Yahiko is bored so he asks Kenshin to tell him stories about when he was in the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this. If I have any more stories to tell about Kenshin during the war then I'll write them. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please review. Yokai Angel out.**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Kamiya Kashin dojo. Rain gently poured down from the cloudy grey sky spilling onto the ground. Meanwhile the occupants of the dojo were all inside left with nothing to do.

Yahiko the youngest resident of the household in a stroke of inspiration inspired by boredom decided to ask Kenshin a question. Sano and Megumi who were visiting and the owner of the dojo Kaoru sat on the side lines watching the two with either interest or amusement.

"Oro? A story? About this one?" Kenshin asked pointing to himself as he looked around the dojo, his red hair flowing from side to side as he checked, before he turning back to Yahiko.

"Who else? You have too have something!" Yahiko yelled "We're bored out of our minds, here!" Pointing his wooden sword at Kenshin. After having nothing to do in the dojo having completed his daily training, Yahiko had found himself bored and being the active young swordsman that he was decided that he needed something to occupy him until the rain stopped.

Kaoru used this small pause in the conversation to speak up "You don't usually talk about your when you were in the war, Kenshin, it would be fun!" She said cheerfully.

"Ya know it could be interestin'." Sano joined leaning back against the wooden wall.

Kenshin gave a startled "Oro!" Spinning around to face Sano and Kaoru surprise written across his face, clearly he didn't think that anyone else wanted to here about the time he was in the war.

Megumi nodded "I too am curious Sir Ken." She added setting down the cup of tea she was holding and flipping her hair slightly from her place next to Sano.

Kenshin looked at them, recognizing defeat, before sighing and sitting down himself. He pondered for a moment "Ah... I see... What would you like me to tell you about?" He questioned looking back and forth between the three of them.

"How about you tell us about how you joined the revelution." Megumi suggested having never heard him ever tell them about it.

"Ah a good place to start I suppose. Although you have to remember that I was very different at the time." Kenshin started " I was on the mountain with Master..."

* * *

 **"Why can't go?! They need help Master!" Kenshin yelled.**

 **"Baka Deshi. We should not get involved with their trivial matters." Hiko explained turning back to his sake "Besides Baka Deshi you should focus on your training."**

 **Kenshin's eye twitched his expression was overall calm before...**

 ***THWACK!***

 **Hiko turned to Kenshin "You actually hit me!" He said shock clear in his tone "I must of drunken more then I thought..." He mumbled eyeing the sake.**

 **Kenshin paused after a moment another *THWACK* sounded throughout the mountain.**

* * *

"... After that I left the mountain towards Kyoto." Kenshin stated turning around to see their stunned expressions "Oro? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You... You actually hit someone without being attacked first!" Yahiko nearly screamed his shocked expression said it all about what he thought about the matter.

"I never thought you'd do that buddy." Sano stated in something between shock and awe.

Kenshin chuckled, shaking his head as a small smile came across his face "I must admit that I had quite the temper, that I did. But I was usually able to keep it in check. Only Master ever made me loose me temper so easily." He said.

Kaoru shook her head setting down her tea cup having almost dropped it when Kenshin had hit his Master. "I never would have thought that you would do something like that Kenshin." She said softly.

"As I said Miss Koaru I was very different at that time, that I was." Kenshin told her calmly "Back then I was only teenager."

"But it just doesn't seem like something you would do Sir Ken." Megumi stated her eyes were slightly wider than normal however the rest of her was completely calm.

"Plus you only look like you in your late teen to early twenties now. How old did you look? Five?" Sano asked.

The Rorouni did not respond only keeping the small smile upon his face. Calmly sipping his tea Kenshin continued "About a week after I left the mountain I ran into a small group of men carrying sword..."

* * *

 **Kenshin walked along the road. He was broke. Completely and utterly broke. Not that he had very much money to begin with the only reason he had survived this far was because of his knowledge of which plants we're safe to eat or not.**

 **Up ahead a small group was gathered deciding it was a good idea he moved along to see what was going on it was not as if he had any money to loose anyway. Upon coming closer to the group he heard one of the men speak.**

 **"Heh. Look even a kid is carrying a sword." A strange man stated who Kenshin immediately dubbed as Guy 1 " Hey kid, I'll give a ryo if you can cut through that wooden post right there." He offered his voice even even though it had a hidden undertone of amusement behind it.**

 **Kenshin inwardly perked up at the mention of money, he quickly unsheathed his sword, using battojustu, slicing the post before turning to the man and sticking out his hand "My ryo." He stated keeping his face impassive looking at Guy 1.**

 **"Holy hell!" A nearby man yelled looking back and forth between the boy and the cut In half post.**

 **"No way! Impossible!" A lanky man shouted disbelievingly.**

 **"My ryo." Kenshin stated once again looking at the man expectantly but at the same time keeping his face blank. Guy 1 was to busy gaping at him to hand it over.**

 **After a moment a tall man and his assistant came over and introduced himself and said attendant "Hello their young man. My name is Katsura Kageyama and this is Kaguro Shishon. How would you feel about coming to Kyoto with me." He asked.**

 **Slowly leading Kenshin away from the group as he began to explain about the war in Kyoto at the end of the explanation he looked to see the boys expression.**

 **Kenshin looked back "My ryo." He stated sadly looking back at the group of men who were further down the dirt path remembering that the man had never given him his reward. Katsura and Kaguro lost their balance tripping over their own feet nearly falling face first onto the ground at the seemingly stoic boys statement.**

* * *

"You joined the revolution all because of some ryo?!" Yahiko yelled the same time Sano asked "You joined the the Imperialists because you were broke?" As they both looking at Kenshin somewhere between disbelief and shock.

Meanwhile Kaoru was slowly moving her mouth up and down trying to say something but no words were coming out. Megumi just sat there sweat dropping looking at the Rurouni while shaking her head back and forth in amazed disbelief.

Kenshin only nodded "Ah... I suppose that's true, now that I think about it..." He paused for a small moment "Ah it looks as if the rain has stopped." He commented sliding open the door to see the gray clouds receding and the sun slowly coming back into view.

Deciding that was enough story telling for the day the five of them all set off to continue throughout there usual daily routines.


	2. Reminiscing

**Yello! Yokai Angel is back! Anyway here is the second chapter of Of The War! This is my third posted story so be nice. Constructive critsism welcome even if it's just spelling or capitalization errors.**

 **Oh and in case you forgot the leader is Katsura and his assistant is Kogoro.**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

Kenshin sat upon a wooden stool looking up at the sky watching as the clouds slowly drifted across the bright blue sky. After a few moments he looked down and continued through out his usual chores.

Recently the red head had noticed that spring had come a bit earlier this year. Spring was both a sad and happy time for him. Kenshin sighed closing his lavender eyes and leaning back 'The first time I met them was on a Spring day just like this...'

* * *

 _"Please Welcome your new unit member." Kogoro stated bluntly to the group of swordsman, his hand both placed on Kenshin's shoulders._

 _Kenshin looked at the men his eyes briefly stopping over the few of them with high Ki. Otherwise he kept his face emotionless not giving anything away._

 _Many people looked at him doubtfully. Trying to size the boy up, a few of the smarter ones wondering what caught Katsura's interest._

 _Eh?!" A well built man with black hair and eyes asked looking down at the small red-headed boy "Are you serious? This kid looks as if he can barely lift a sword." He commented._

 _Another spoke up "He looks like he's barely thirteen. How could he help us anyway?" A brown haired green eyed man who looked to be in his mid-twenties said._

 _Kenshin's violet eyes narrowed slightly before they went back to normal. Kogoro removed his hands from the young boys shoulders waving one hand up in down, "Mah don't worry Katsura brought him here. He won't hold you back, Hagiro, Sora. Right Himura?" He said looking down only to find an outline of dust where Kenshin was once standing._

 _The others blinked once then twice "Eh? Where'd that brat run of to now?! This is the sixth time dammit!" Kogoro yelled looking frantically around the room trying to spot Kenshin's fiery red hair amongst the group of thirty men._

 _"I'm right here Kogoro-San." Kenshin stated monotonously from behind said man._

 _Kogoro jumped whirling around "Gah! Would you stop that?" He yelled shaking his fist his eye twitching dangerously, he paused, "Is that Dango and Sake?" He asked curiously "When did you get that?"._

 _"Just now, there's a dango shop three blocks down and an underground bar on the edge of town." Kenshin informed them. "I figured that if I grabbed sake you would leave me alone." He said._

 _Kogoro nodded "Good job brat." He said taking the sake from the red head who continued to eat his dango in silence._

 _"Aren't you going to question how he got the dango and sake so fast?!" The blond, Sora, yelled looking at his vice-captain incrediously._

 _Kogoro shrugged "Eventually you learn not to ask. The kid ain't going to tell ya no matter how much you bug him." He said nonchalantly taking a sip of his sake he continued, "It's not the first time he's done it either. Knows how to scare the hell out of me and Katsura when we ain't payin' attention."_

 _Kenshin kept his face blank not bothering to say anything against the man's statement considering it was true. He paused feeling a familiar Ki walking towards the safe house. He looked towards Kogoro "Katsura-san is here." He stated._

 _As if on cue Katsura slid open the door walking into the room. He looked around the room spotting his assistant and the new recruit. He raised an eyebrow at the dango and sake then waved it off seeing it as unimportant._

 _"Himura, I see you've been introduced to everyone. Now would you mind demonstrating your skill with a sword? I am sure that everyone would like to see it." Katsura stated._

 _Kenshin gave him a stiff nod, "How many opponents should I take on?" He asked a curious undertone in his voice which was otherwise emotionless._

 _Hagiro blinked before breaking out into a snarl "You cocky brat you really think you can take on more than one of us? You really are an idiot." He growled._

 _Katsura however didn't appear fazed looking thoughtful before saying, "However many you think you can take on." He stated._

 _Sora turned to his leader looking at him incrediously "You can't be serious he's just a kid." He exclaimed._

 _Kenshin ignored the outburst instead answering his boss's question, "All of them then." He stated gaining outbursts of rage._

 _~~~~~A few moments later~~~~_

 _Soon all of the men stood outside some grinning cockily, others looking ready to begin the fight, and some looking bored. Kenshin took his Battou-jutsu* stance. Kogoro sighed looking at the unit with pity but doing nothing to stop it._

 _"Kogoro referee the match." Katsura commanded._

 _Kogoro nodded "Start!" He yelled._

 _Most of the men immediately began to charge and as soon as they were in range of his sword Kenshin drew, not bothering to unsheathed his sword and in a flash he disappeared only to reappear behind them._

 _Sora blinked rapidly turning around "How the hell did you do—" he cut himself of as he doubled over in pain the rest of the men doing the same, fainting, unconscious before they hit the ground._

 _Kenshin snorted "Heh." He walked over to where Katsura and Kogoro were and resumed eating his pocky._

 _After a while the swordsman regained consciousness, laying on the ground nursing their bruises and pride. While Katsura and Kogoro watched the scene in amusement._

* * *

The rurouni would later regret the cruelty he showed them that day but he realized that it was also necessary if he was ever going to be taken seriously.

"Oi Kenshin!" Sano called "Stop daydreaming and get over here!" He said waving.

Kenshin smiled, breaking out of his reminiscing "A day just like this one." He whispered.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 ***(I think it translates to Sword Drawing technique)**


End file.
